btooomfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack
Attack (強襲) is the fifth episode of the Btooom! anime. Synopsis While Taira and Ryōta eat some ramen from the case they had recovered, Taira thanks Ryōta for saving his life. Meanwhile, Hisanobu finds his wife, Yuki, who had attempted suicide, slitting her wrist and putting her hand in the bathtub. Yuki blames herself for sending Ryōta to the island on which the real version of Btooom is being played. Back at the river, Ryōta and Taira find Akechi's dead body drifting down the waterfall. Taira tells Ryōta to leave him due to his broken leg. Ryōta tells Taira that he will take a look past the waterfall while Taira hides. In the forest, Ryōta finds a dead body decaying. Once out of the forest, he finds Himiko standing on a cliff. Himiko throws a BIM at the forest, and it unleashes a searing gas that melts a part of the forest. When Ryōta runs out of the forest, he finds her standing in front of him. Ryōta realizes that she had used the BIM to lure him out of the forest. Ryōta tries to talk his way out. However, she throws a BIM at Ryōta as he is walking towards her. She screams out that all men are her enemies. Ryōta tries to charge at Himiko, and he dodges her taser. When Ryōta falls down, he kicks Himiko so her taser hits the her case. As a result, Himiko stuns herself unconscious. While Himiko is unconscious, Ryōta almost gives in to his temptation of looking at Himiko's panties. Moments later, Himiko wakes up and finds herself being carried by Ryōta. Himiko activates a Timer BIM, thinking that she will have her 'purity' removed, but Ryōta deactivates it. While Himiko cries, Ryōta takes pity on her. That night, Taira hands Himiko a hot bowl of ramen and assures Himiko that they will not hurt her. Then Himiko explains that people they know had picked them to be on this island for doing something wrong. Ryōta and Taira refuse to believe Himiko's answers, but she makes them remember of what they had done in the past that may have made others nominate them. Ryōta realizes that his mother had chosen him to die. Taira tells them to not give up and assure them that they will fix things when they get back home. Then, Taira and the group hear a rustling sound in the bushes, and they suspect another player. However, nothing shows up on the radar. It turns out that there were komodo dragons arriving near them. Points of Interest *A recap sums up all the combatants at the beginning of the episode. *Hisanobu Sakamoto is not Ryōta's biological father. Manga and Anime Differences *Flashbacks of Akechi's attempted rape are toned down in the anime due to the manga's graphic scenes. *Unlike the anime, the manga has scattered remnants of Himiko's past until it reveals a full origin story in the latter chapters (32-34). Major Events Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryōta Sakamoto #Kiyoshi Taira #Hisanobu Sakamoto #Yukie Sakamoto #Mitsuo Akechi (corpse) #Isamu Kondō (corpse) #Himiko #Miho (flashback) Category:Episodes